


Date Night

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night turns from fun to worrying when Asami runs into a fire hydrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DA user SmexyLeviLover.

There was a local saying in Republic City: “There’s no such thing as darkness.” Korra, however, disagreed. If it weren’t for the lights on Asami’s Satomobile, they’d be sitting in pitch black darkness. She was in the middle of a driving lesson and had made a few wrong turns and now she wasn’t sure where they were. Not to mention it was dark and who knew what lurked in the darkness. 

“Ugh, I can’t see anything!” Korra growled in frustration, trying to brighten the headlights. Her girlfriend had picked an older, “safer” model for Korra to learn in, but it was irritating how dim the headlights were.

“The lights are on. You’re able to see fine,” Asami replied calmly. 

“They’re not bright enough! Look, I appreciate you teaching me how to drive but it’s just too dark here for me,” Korra argued. Truth be told she was tired and now with the annoyance setting in her blood, she just wanted to go home and sleep. 

“All right. Pull over and I’ll get us back onto a main street,” Asami said. Korra sighed in relief.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Inching over to the curb, Korra pulled over and switched spots with Asami. She had to hold back a sigh of relief. She knew Asami was trying to do good by teaching her how to drive, but God, was it stressful. Her girlfriend held her hand out, a smile on her face. Korra took her hand and the two went off into the darkness. This was her favorite part about Asami driving: being able to hold hands while travelling. 

“I bet you I can find the main street in two minutes,” Asami said, a devilish grin on her face. Korra mirrored her with a cocky grin of her own. 

“All right, let’s see you find it in two minutes,” she challenged. Asami revved her engine and the car shot forward into the poorly lit back streets of Republic City. The wind tugged at their hair as they rode forward, Asami taking random turns and backtracking as Korra watched the clock.

“One minute left,” Korra grinned. “So, what am I going to win out of this bet?”

“I’ll buy Naga a new saddle.” As wrong as it was, now Korra was praying Asami wouldn’t be able to find the main road. 

“I think her next one should be red. What do you think?” Korra asked, making her girlfriend laugh.

“Nice try, but I’m not losing this bet.” Turning sharply, the Satomobile turned down an road and passed a stopped vehicle. “Oh no, was that a cop?” 

    “Who knows? I guess you should go faster just in case,” Korra shrugged as she glanced over her shoulder. She couldn’t see the driver and they car was moving slowly after them. Not cop-like at all. Asami turned down a narrow side street and before the girls could stop, they ran into a construction sign and then a partially constructed fire hydrant. The vehicle jerked to a stop. The hiss of water escaping the hydrant spilled into the night. Asami groaned, getting out of the car and inspecting the damage. Korra followed, careful not to step into any new puddles.

“What do we do? I mean, I can hold the water until someone gets here, but how do you pay for the damage?” Korra asked. 

“We’ll have to call the police,” Asami said with a dark look on her face. She glanced at Korra. “Is it wrong to request not to send Mako?”

“Uh, yeah.” The girls jumped as Mako walked towards them, face drawn into an angry pout. “What were you two doing?”

“Come on, chill Mako,” Korra said nonchalantly. She bended the escaping water back into the hydrant and froze it to stop any more flooding. “We were just messing around.”

“You two could’ve gotten hurt, or worse. Not to mention you guys destroyed the fire hydrant. I should’ve pulled you two over as soon as I saw you,” he groaned.

“I’ll pay for the damage and any cost to get this fixed,” Asami said, a sharp edge to her voice. “It’s not like I’m going to try and dodge consequences or something, Mako.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t speeding.” He sighed, facepalming before looking back up at the two. “What are you even doing out this late?”

“We had a late dinner and I thought I’d teach Korra to drive,” Asami explained. 

“Dinner?”

“Well yeah. That’s what couples do,” Asami said. Mako’s eyebrows shot straight up and for a moment she wondered if Asami had made a mistake in telling him. Sure, they were both open about their sexuality and relationship, but they weren’t shouting about how bisexual they were to everyone. They hadn’t told Mako or Bolin yet. 

“Wait, you guys are  _dating?!”_ he demanded, looking from Korra to Asami. 

“Is there a problem?” the brunette demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“No!” he exclaimed defensively. “I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t see it coming. Really, I’m happy for you guys.” Relief shot through Korra’s body and she relaxed. He wasn’t going to treat them any differently. Everything was okay.  

“Good,” she said while Asami replied with, “Thank you.” Mako nodded and gave a small laugh, a smile on his face.

“I should also mention I’m kind of scared since this is every guy’s worst nightmare: his ex’s getting together. You two could do some real damage,” he laughed.  

“Yeah, we’re actually in the process of finding all of your other ex’s and asking them out too,” Korra joked. The expression on Mako’s face was priceless.

  



End file.
